


Casualidad y todo eso

by ELODTC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coincidences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español, Exhaustion, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multilingual Character, Nightmares, Pancakes, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve and Tony deserve happiness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: ONE SHOT | TRADUCCIÓNHan pasado seis meses desde la Batalla de Nueva York y Tony está exhausto. Lo último que esperaba en la víspera de Navidad era encontrarse nuevamente con Steve Rogers por accidente, en Central Park.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	Casualidad y todo eso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happenstance and all that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237044) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



> Esta historia fue escrita para la comunidad Cap-IronMan 
> 
> Un relleno para el siguiente Intercambio de vacaciones de 2017: Mensajes de la comunidad: después de que los Vengadores se separaron, Steve a DC, Tony a Malibu, realmente no esperaban volver a encontrarse pronto, pero Steve y Tony se encuentran en Central Park en la víspera de Navidad por accidente y de alguna manera decidieron pasar el resto de la temporada de vacaciones juntos.

Tony sale del taxi y está a punto de entrar en el vestíbulo de la Torre cuando ve la multitud de periodistas que lo esperan cerca de los ascensores. Maldición, él no tiene la energía para lidiar con eso ahora. Hace unas horas rechazó una tentativa de adquisición de una de las subsidiarias clave de Stark Industries, un juego de poder que salió de la nada.

Afortunadamente, JARVIS dio la alarma cuando las acciones comenzaron a cambiar de manos a un ritmo vertiginoso y Tony respondió. Al final, adquirió suficientes acciones de la compañía en disputa para hacerse con el control y asegurarse de que su cadena de suministro no tuviera riesgo de interrupción. La junta directiva aún necesitaba ser tranquilizada, por lo que Tony viajó a Nueva York para una reunión especial en la que, francamente, agotó sus últimas reservas dedicadas a aplacar los discursos. No actuará para los reporteros como debería, no ahora.

Está agotado; Tony ha tenido problemas para dormir desde... bueno, desde siempre, nunca ha sido fácil, incluso en la universidad. No digamos en los años transcurridos desde Afganistán. ¿Pero el agujero de gusano en mayo pasado? Sí, eso realmente lo arruinó, y Pepper dejándolo hace cuatro meses significa que ya ni siquiera intenta curvar los atracones de trabajo malsanos por su bien. Tony casi se desmayó mientras volaba como Iron Man de Malibú a Nueva York hoy, así de malo. Le ordenó a JARVIS que desconectara el traje, por lo que no puede convocarlo para un hábil escape de los periodistas en este momento. Caminar alrededor de la cuadra para llegar a la entrada del garaje podría ser una solución, pero sospecha que allí también habrá buitres.

Tony gira y vuelve a la calle donde, afortunadamente, su taxista no se ha ido. El tipo está demasiado ocupado escribiendo furiosamente en su teléfono, viéndose emocionado, lo que probablemente se debe a la propina de quinientos dólares que Tony le dejó hace un minuto. El conductor había sido educado y amistoso y su acento era recuerdo del fallecido Yinsen, lo que había hecho que Tony sintiera curiosidad. Una conversación de diez cuadras más tarde y Tony sintió que era justo darle a la familia de este hombre un poco más por las vacaciones. Azim está trabajando duro y, con suerte, le permitirá pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

La luz en el techo del taxi es oscura, lo que indica que el vehículo no está disponible, pero Tony supone que a Azim no le importará. Abre la puerta y se desliza de cualquier manera que hace que Azim hable, con los ojos fijos en su teléfono.

—Lo siento, necesito dos minutos.

—Tómese su tiempo —dice Tony, aunque él inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y se aleja con la esperanza de que ningún periodista dentro de la Torre lo vea. Casi está tentado de recostarse en el asiento, pero podría quedarse dormido allí mismo.

Azim se da la vuelta, los ojos redondos. Tony puede leer su sorpresa al descubrirlo nuevamente en el taxi, pero también cómo la cara del hombre cae un poco.

—Oh señor Stark, debe haberse dado cuenta-

—Quería dejarte esa propina —Tony lo tranquiliza. Pobre chico, ¿pensó que volvería por eso?—. Sólo necesito ir a otra parte.

—Oh —dice Azim, luego sonríe—. ¡No hay problema! ¿A dónde?

Tony asiente con la cabeza hacia el teléfono que sigue sonando en las manos de Azim. —Termina tu conversación mientras lo pienso.

—Sí, gracias, sólo dos minutos —dice con un pequeño pulgar hacia arriba, volviendo a sus rápidos mensajes de texto.

A dónde ir ahora es una excelente pregunta. Podría pedir al aeropuerto y preparar su avión para un vuelo a Malibú. Es tentador, pero eso significaría que alejaría a un equipo de sus planes de Nochebuena, lo que es una mierda para el último minuto. Un hotel ayudaría durante un par de horas para desmayarse, pero si hay fotos, Tony sabe que terminarán en un trapo de chismes, como si estuviera conociendo a alguien y engañando a Pepper. Claramente falso, por supuesto, considerando que se separaron y no ha hablado con una mujer fuera de un entorno profesional desde entonces. Ni siquiera ha tenido ganas de hacerlo. Cuando Azim se vuelve hacia él, preguntándole, la dirección se escapa de la boca de Tony sin su permiso.

—890 de Quinta Avenida.

La casa de la familia Stark, él no ha estado allí en mucho tiempo. Lo hará, en caso de apuro.

—Sí, señor Stark —dice Azim, fusionando el auto con el tráfico.

—No encendiste tu medidor —recuerda Tony a Azim.

Recibe una sonrisa radiante a través del espejo retrovisor.

—No se preocupe, señor Stark. ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer!

Es un gesto realmente bonito pero innecesario. Este hombre se gana la vida conduciendo este taxi y ahora está perdiendo de su negocio porque desea devolverle algo a Tony, quien le dejó una propina merecida.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Azim, gracias —dice, sin embargo, lo que hace que Azim se ilumine.

La gratitud es preciosa, Tony aprendió eso a través de la experiencia personal. Nunca hace nada _por_ el reconocimiento, pero es bueno tener una buena acción o un regalo reconocido.

Tony saca su teléfono y le pide a JARVIS que investigue si Azim o sus familiares cercanos tienen deudas de estudiantes o cuentas médicas sin pagar. Es ridículo decirlo, pero no hará mella en la chequera de Tony; sin embargo, debería darle un buen impulso a Azim. Él lo ve como un juego de «págalo después» donde le toca a él jugarlo.

—No hablamos de eso antes, señor Stark, pero ¿tiene grandes planes para la Navidad?

—No. —La temporada navideña no le importa, para ser honesto. Le había dicho a JARVIS que rechazara todas las invitaciones a fiestas o eventos sociales y había planeado trabajar como lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado—. Si todo va bien, lo que realmente espero es dormir durante tres días seguidos.

Azim asiente. —Es bueno que esté tomando vacaciones.

Tony casi responde: «no lo estoy», pero tal vez debería. Sabe que debe dejar de trabajar hasta que se desmaye porque definitivamente no está manteniendo a raya a las pesadillas.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Los niños están de vacaciones. Estamos planeando caminar y mirar las luces esta noche —dice Azim.

—Suena genial —Tony responde mientras el auto se detiene en el destino. Le daría propina a Azim de nuevo, pero probablemente rechazaría el dinero, así que Tony no lo intenta. De todos modos JARVIS ya está trabajando en algo mejor—. Disfruta el tiempo con tu familia, ¡y gracias de nuevo por el viaje!

— _Gracias a_ _usted_ —insiste Azim—. Pásela bien, señor Stark. ¡Felices fiestas!

—Felices fiestas —responde por instinto, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Azim se va y cuando Tony mira a la Mansión Stark, se pregunta por qué diablos pensó que este sería un buen lugar para venir de todos los disponibles.

Pasó la mayor parte de las Navidades de su infancia aquí, pero no puede recordar más que un puñado de buenas memorias relacionadas a su familia y las vacaciones. La casa está iluminada y decorada con sobriedad y Tony sabe que sólo tiene que entrar para encontrar un dormitorio listo y a Rosa, feliz de verlo. La culpa se agita en sus entrañas; no se ha tomado el tiempo de visitar a su ex niñera en meses, no desde que estaba construyendo la Torre con Pepper.

Necesita un momento para reunir lo último de su energía antes de entrar a la mansión, por lo que Tony se da vuelta y cruza la calle. Son sólo dos docenas de pasos antes de que pueda deslizarse en el parque desde la entrada en el 69th East. A partir de ahí es como estar en modo automático: el primer camino a la izquierda y luego a la derecha en la bifurcación lo llevan directamente a la estatua en el pequeño afloramiento de roca. Tony se detiene, se mete las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y sonríe al ver la estatua de Balto.

—Hola amigo, mucho tiempo sin verte.

No sería exagerado decir que Tony estaba obsesionado con este perro y su historia cuando tenía unos cinco años.

Balto fue el mejor perro de trineo husky que jamás haya existido, según su opinión experta. Superar las 674 millas de una tormenta de nieve para administrar una antitoxina necesaria para curar un brote de difteria en una aldea de Alaska lo hacía merecedor de una estatua.

Tony se da cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que un hombre está corriendo, rápido, hacia él, así que avanza para despejar el camino. No espera que el hombre disminuya la velocidad y luego se detenga.

—¿Tony?

Perplejo, se encuentra con los ojos del hombre y parpadea rápidamente. ¿Está en la fase alucinante del agotamiento? Porque este rubio alto en ropa deportiva se parece mucho a Steve Rogers.

—¿Cap?

Steve sonríe como si realmente estuviera contento de verlo y extiende una mano para estrecharla, que está hirviendo cuando Tony la agarra.

—Es fantástico verte aquí —dice Steve—. Dios mío, tus manos se están congelando.

—Sólo estás caliente —dice Tony.

Lo que significa que Steve evidentemente ha estado haciendo ejercicio, pero no es una mentira sugerir que también es muy guapo. Se cortó el pelo y, cuando está vestido con un equipo de ejercicio negro como éste, en lugar de pantalones caqui plisados, parece más joven. Mucho más como... ¿qué, 25 años tal vez? Visiblemente, Tony le dio una notable mirada una vez más porque Steve se endereza un poco.

—Alto metabolismo —afirma—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en zapatos elegantes?

Tony mira hacia abajo y sí, ese no es el calzado apropiado para un sendero nevado en Central Park. Tampoco lo es su gabardina, pero es todo lo que tenía en la Torre cuando cambió de un traje de metal a uno de tela para la reunión de la junta directiva.

—Cuando era niño, si me había escapado de la niñera, nueve de cada diez veces Jarvis sabía que debía recogerme aquí mismo —dice Tony, indicando la estatua del perro con un movimiento de cabeza. La frente de Steve se contrae un poco y Tony comprende inmediatamente su confusión—. El Jarvis original. Era nuestro mayordomo, el ayudante de papá, barra oblicua, mi cómplice —agrega con una sonrisa. Dios, Tony todavía lo extraña mucho.

—Correcto. —Steve está al lado de él ahora, mirando a Balto en su roca—. Le supliqué a mi mamá que viniéramos cuando descubrieron esta estatua. Escuché que él estaría aquí, el perro.

Eso aturde un poco la mente. Una cosa es saber que Steve nació en 1918 leyendo un archivo y a través de películas y las historias de su padre. Pero cuando comparte un recuerdo como este, de repente es casi tangible.

—¿Y?

Steve se encoge de hombros. —Me había resfriado, así que ella se negó. Tenía siete años y creo que estuve de mal humor durante un mes. Pobre mamá.

Tony puede fácilmente imaginar a un pequeño Steve con el ceño fruncido y se compadece del niño molesto como de la madre sensata que sólo deseaba proteger a su frágil hijo.

—Debe haber sido frustrante, estar enfermo todo el tiempo.

—Sí —dice Steve, luego lee en voz alta las tres palabras en la parte inferior de la placa de la estatua—: Resistencia. Fidelidad. Inteligencia. —Él asiente con aprobación—. Veo que se quedó contigo.

Por un segundo, Tony no puede entender lo que Steve quiere decir y cuando piensa que lo hace frunce el ceño. ¿Eso es un cumplido? ¿Ofrecido por el Capitán América? Sí, probablemente está alucinando esto. Tony espera no desmayarse en la nieve. Tiene la sensación de que un producto de su imaginación en forma de Steve Rogers no tartamudearía, viéndose tímido. O tal vez lo haría.

—He querido decir... lo que dije en el helicarrier-

Tony interrumpe con un ademán. —Por favor, está bien. También dije un montón de mierda, así que olvidémoslo.

—Pero estaba equivocado —insiste Steve.

—Yo también lo estaba —dice Tony encogiéndose de hombros—. Sucede. Rara vez, pero pasa.

Ni siquiera creía esos insultos que le dijo a Steve de todos modos, y tampoco le importa lo que Rogers dijo en ese entonces. Tony demostró que estaba equivocado espectacularmente al final. Podría prescindir de los flashbacks, pero Tony no mentirá: cuando cerró los ojos después de que la bomba explotó en la nave nodriza, se sintió bien. Habría sido una forma aceptable de irse.

—¿Entonces vives por aquí? Pensé que te habías quedado en la Torre.

—La casa en la que crecí está cerca. Al otro lado de la calle —señala por encima del hombro—. Estoy mayormente en Malibú estos días, pero estoy pensando en regresar a la Torre. —Sería bueno trabajar con Bruce un poco—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has hecho una gira por América?

Steve sonríe. —¿Estás tratando de decirme que no nos has vigilado?

Tony se ríe. —Lo pensé, pero no. Tal vez, posiblemente, obtendría una alarma de JARVIS si aparecía algo importante, pero eso sería sólo un compañero de equipo preocupado.

—Por supuesto, sólo eso —se burla Steve, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Estoy en Washington. Misiones para SHIELD, a veces con Clint y Natasha.

—Manteniéndote ocupado —dice Tony con un gesto de cabeza—. Bien por ti. Pero ten cuidado con Fury.

—¿Sus secretos tienen secretos?

—Sí. —Tony es sacudido por un escalofrío de todo el cuerpo y se da cuenta de que se está congelando. Steve estaba corriendo y se detuvo abruptamente, él también debe tener frío—. Si estás en Washington, ¿por qué nos reunimos en Central Park?

Steve hace una mueca. —Clint y Natasha están fuera del país y no tenía ganas de mezclarme con el resto de SHIELD por las fiestas. Pensé que estaría mejor en Nueva York, y tengo un apartamento en Brooklyn.

Está solo para su primera Navidad fuera del hielo, entonces.

La invitación cae de la boca de Tony:

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podríamos salir del frío, comer algo. Un poco de ponche de huevo.

Steve levanta las manos mientras sacude la cabeza. —Oh, gracias, pero no, estoy seguro de que la señorita Potts ha...

El dolor inesperado es como un golpe rápido en las costillas, Tony hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en eso. Él está mejor, no la extraña tanto como antes, pero eso no significa que no sea un punto delicado.

—Pepper está en California, probablemente con su nuevo novio —dice con una sonrisa que, si tiene suerte, no es tan inestable como se siente. También espera que Happy ya haya hecho un movimiento y no lo esté mintiendo.

—Oh —Steve respira en reacción al inesperado campo minado en el que tropezó—. Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Una vez más, Tony agita su mano. —Me alegra oír eso, de hecho. Estamos tratando de mantenerlo fuera de la prensa, por lo que no perjudicaremos a la compañía. Lo haremos público después de que salga el nuevo StarkPhone y estemos rompiendo registros de ventas. —La frente de Steve se frunce y Tony se ríe—. Sí, no es su negocio, pero parece que a la bolsa de valores le importa si tengo una influencia estable en mi vida.

—Es estúpido —declara Steve. Se ve ofendido a favor de Tony, lo cual es dulce.

—No puedo decir que estén completamente equivocados —admite Tony—. Entonces... eres libre de continuar tu carrera, pero la oferta de unirte a mí es genuina.

Steve se muerde los labios mirando a Tony, luego asiente con una sonrisa. —Está bien, entonces. Si no es una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no —responde Tony, más complacido por la idea de tener a Steve un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando era niño, Tony nunca abandonó la estatua de Balto antes de haber tocado sus orejas. Pero con el hielo y la nieve, además de sus zapatos de cuero, existe un alto riesgo de que se rompa la cara al escalar las rocas. Sustituye el roce de la oreja acariciando la cabeza de la figura principal en el equipo del perro grabado en la placa. Tony se da la vuelta y sale del parque, Steve a su lado.

Tal vez, ¿debería haber llamado por adelantado a la casa? Es técnicamente su propiedad para cuando lo desee, pero eso no significa que deba sorprender a Rosa de esa manera. Ella no es tan joven como solía ser y él se preocupa constantemente de estresarla.

—Jay, llama a Rosa para mí, por favor —pide Tony mientras lleva su teléfono a su oído.

—Sí, señor. Para su información, me tomé la libertad de advertirle de su llegada, antes de que su paseo improvisado en el parque.

Tony está agradecido de que JARVIS haya pensado en eso. Él siempre es su respaldo.

—Gracias amigo.

—Un placer, señor. Llamando a la señora Arroyo.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Rosa, soy yo —dice Tony.

— ** _¡Antonio!_** (1) ¿Dónde estás? No has cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad? —Suena como si ella se hubiera desanimado si él lo hubiera hecho y, una vez más, Tony se siente culpable por no haber visitado en mucho tiempo.

—No, estaré allí en un minuto —la tranquiliza—. Y me encontré a un amigo en el parque, él también viene.

—No encontraste un callejero otra vez, ¿verdad muchacho? —Rosa reprende.

A su lado Steve resopla, divertido. La súper audición le permitió escuchar eso y Tony le sonríe. —Casi. Parece un gran golden retriever, te gustará.

Steve pone los ojos en blanco, pero no pierde la sonrisa.

— ** _Antonio_** —dice Rosa con un profundo suspiro, haciendo reír a Tony. Ahora están en la acera de la Quinta Avenida, caminando hacia la casa, y ve a Rosa abrir la puerta y mirar hacia ellos, con el teléfono de mano en la oreja. Él la saluda alegremente y ella le sonríe, luego le devuelve el saludo—. ¡Ah, chico tonto! Oh, mí... ¡qué joven tan guapo! Siempre sabes cómo elegirlos, **_chiquito_**.

Tony resopla y guiña un ojo al repentinamente sonrojado a Steve, quien por supuesto también escuchó eso.

—Steve no es ese tipo de amigo, **_Mima_** —dice—. Entra, hace frío.

—Mira quién lo dice, el que camina con ropa de verano —responde Rosa mientras hace gestos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su atuendo, pero ella cierra la puerta.

—Nos vemos en un minuto —dice Tony antes de colgar—. No te preocupes por Rosa, a ella le gusta quejarse. La hace feliz, pero nos dejará estar después de que nos alimente y nos llene de agua —informa a Steve.

—Ella... ¿suena bien? —Steve dice vacilante.

Tony vuelve a reír mientras suben las escaleras hacia la casa, la puerta se abre tan pronto como la alcanzan. Casi ha sido arrastrado hacia adentro por el frente de su abrigo, Rosa acariciando la nieve mientras se queja de que podría haber atrapado su muerte en voz baja.

— ** _Antonio_** , ¿qué estabas pensando? —ella dice, indignada cuando ve sus zapatos mojados.

—Es bueno verte, **_Mima_** —dice con cariño. Rosa detiene su inspección para agarrarle la cabeza, lo jala hacia abajo (no mide nada más que cinco pies (2), quizás menos ahora con la edad) y le da besos ruidosos en las mejillas.

—Mi tonto, tonto **_Chiquito_** —dice ella, sin dejarlo ir, con la frente en la suya.

Él pone sus manos sobre las de ella y sus ojos están picando. Dios la ha extrañado. Ella no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio: sus arrugas pueden ser más pronunciadas, pero es el mismo pelo blanco y ojos castaños amables.

Tony evita venir a la mansión por el hecho de que contiene demasiados recuerdos amargos, pero también porque desea evitarle a Rosa el problema de atenderlo cuando está en Nueva York. Ella tiene más de ochenta años y debería retirarse (lo cual ella rechaza, cada vez que él lo sugiere). Si Tony se aleja, ella tiene la casa para ella y su hijo Héctor, quien se hace cargo de los jardines y el mantenimiento general de la propiedad. Es menos trabajo para ella.

— ** _Te extrañé Mima. Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo_** —confiesa.

— ** _Trabajas demasiado, querido. Siempre estoy feliz de verte_** —responde ella, besándolo en la frente.

Luego se vuelve con curiosidad hacia Steve, quien cerró la puerta principal y se está moviendo de un pie al otro. Ella resopla ante la ligera ropa deportiva y zapatillas en sus pies.

—Veo que tu amigo no tiene mucho más sentido.

Tony se ríe. —Creo que está peor. Mima, este es Steve Rogers. Es posible que lo hayas visto en las noticias con su elegante traje de Capitán América. Steve, mi Mima, Rosa Arroyo. Ella está a cargo de la casa.

Steve parece casi avergonzado de que Tony haya mencionado al Capitán América por alguna razón.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Arroyo —dice.

Tony lo ve extender una mano para tomar la suya, pero ella se desliza bajo su agarre y Steve recibe uno de los sorprendentemente fuertes abrazos de Rosa para su consternación.

—Gracias, señor América, por luchar contra esos desagradables alienígenas con mi **_Antonio_** —dice ella, devastadora y sincera mientras lo abraza. Ella apenas alcanza su torso medio, pero siempre tuvo un agarre increíble.

Tony se ríe del nombre y de la forma en que Steve se sonroja, lanzándole a Tony una mirada ligeramente alarmada porque no sabe qué hacer con su nuevo fan.

—¡Llámeme Steve, por favor!

—Como desees, Steve. ¿Viste a mi **_Antonio_** salvar Nueva York? —ella pregunta, y ahora es Tony quien se siente incómodo.

—Mima... —protesta. Pero Steve le sonríe.

—Claro que sí. Fue muy valiente.

No debería ser tan reconfortante. Después de todo, Steve lo elogió en las entrevistas posteriores a la batalla, así que no es la primera vez que Tony se entera de cómo le fue bien con la bomba. Pero es posible que inconscientemente temiera que sólo se tratara de relaciones públicas en el trabajo, qué Steve pudiera haber encontrado pertinente aplaudir su acción sólo para el beneficio del Equipo.

Con la esperanza de no sonrojarse, o al menos que sus mejillas aún estén lo suficientemente rojas como para que no se vea, Tony cuelga el abrigo y sus zapatos.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de esto? —No sólo es incómodo si Rosa continúa halabándolo, sino que Tony no necesita que se le recuerde el agujero de gusano si desea dormir pronto.

— ** _Bueno_** —dice Rosa, dándole palmaditas en el brazo de una manea apaciguadora—. Ustedes, muchachos, deben estar hambrientos —agrega, ya caminando hacia la cocina.

—Nada complicado. —Tony espera que ella no se ponga loca y haga toda su comida favorita. Por lo general, llama con anticipación y termina mencionando que se ha perdido esto o aquello, por lo que Rosa puede concentrarse en un plato.

—Siempre tengo comida preparada para ti, **_Chiquito_**. El problema es que no vienes a comerla —le reprocha.

—Mima —murmura, quejumbroso—. Te dije que detuvieras eso. Estoy en Malibú la mayor parte del tiempo, o en la Torre, lo sabes.

Steve lo sigue en silencio después de quitarse las zapatillas y la chaqueta deportiva ligera. Sólo tiene una camiseta azul ajustada debajo, el monstruo. Se ve muy bien en él, por supuesto.

—Y entonces no estás, pero ahora sí —declara ella, agitando la mano como si su apariencia la validara (lo que sí hace, maldita sea).

»Me gusta cocinar, _lo_ _sabes_ —añade—. Y Héctor lo lleva al orfanato, con los bebés, antes de que se vuelva malo.

Lo que es una buena idea, y él se siente mucho mejor al respecto. Esos niños deben amar la comida de Rosa. De hecho a todos les encanta porque siempre está deliciosa. Ella les señala a la nevera, y rápidamente se va, presumiblemente para asegurarse de que sus habitaciones sean más que perfectas. Tony mira las diferentes opciones de comida y, diez minutos después, Steve y él se llenan la cara con macarrones y queso caseros recalentados.

—Lo siento, niños —dice Tony mientras toma una segunda porción.

Él deja caer una montaña más en el plato de Steve, que sostiene su tenedor sobre el queso por un momento, y parece estar en conflicto al sacar comida de la boca de los huérfanos.

—Siempre organizo una cena especial de Navidad —Tony lo tranquiliza—. No sabrán lo que se perdieron.

—Gracias a Dios —dice Steve, acercándose posesivamente a su plato como si estuviera listo para luchar por él—. Esto es fantástico.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? Me alegro de no haber podido ahuyentarla —dice Tony, comiendo un gran bocado.

—Por favor, esa mujer te adora —comenta Steve entre dos mordiscos.

Tony le guiña un ojo. —Bueno, ese es el truco: mantenerlos en la nómina el tiempo suficiente para que los buenos se unan. Estoy trabajando en ello para los Vengadores, dame un año más o menos.

Es una broma, aunque francamente es la forma en que formó la mayoría de sus relaciones significativas. Desafortunadamente, Steve todavía toma lo que sale de la boca de Tony demasiado literalmente y frunce el ceño.

—No necesitas pagar por nosotros-

—Lo sé, lo sé —Tony interrumpe—. Es una broma. Pero me gusta diseñar equipo para todos. Debo mostrarte algo, de hecho. He tenido ideas, como un traje para ti-

—Tony... —Steve intenta interrumpir sus palabras.

—... que tiene spandex menos brillante y es más utilitario —finaliza Tony.

Steve parpadea mientras las palabras se registran. —Oh, gracias a Dios —dice con sentimiento—. Gracias.

Tony se ríe, levantándose para investigar el refrigerador de nuevo. Sí, hay ponche de huevo que sólo necesita ser mezclado con alcohol, perfecto. Llena dos vasos con la mezcla y cree que puede llevarse el resto de la caja.

—No puedo prometer que no afectará tus... activos —elige, bromeando, pero con suerte a Steve no le importará—. Eso sería un crimen que el pueblo estadounidense nunca me perdonaría. Pero confía en mí, es mejor.

—Estoy contando contigo —dice Steve, raspando el fondo de su plato para limpiarlo. Dios, casi inhala los macarrones.

—¿Has estado comiendo bien? —Tony pregunta, preocupado—. Hay más si quieres.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dice Steve. Se ve un poco avergonzado—. Es muy bueno.

—Sí —Tony está de acuerdo, y pone sus platos en el lavaplatos—. Rosa es la mejor. ¿Quieres ver si hay algo en la televisión? Probablemente podría solucionarlo JARVIS sin demasiados problemas si no lo hay.

—¿Él no está aquí? —Steve pregunta, siguiendo a Tony con su vaso de ponche de huevo a la pequeña sala de estar. Tiene un televisor de tamaño decente y no será demasiado espacioso para solo dos personas, como el salón principal.

—No, no paso suficiente tiempo aquí.

—Es una casa hermosa —comenta Steve.

Tony arruga la nariz. —Por supuesto.

Tiene una relación de amor-odio con la mansión, pero no tiene ganas de meterse en eso. Tony clava su ponche de huevo con ron oscuro, razonablemente en su opinión, y se sienta. Elige el sofá de dos plazas frente a la televisión, y espera que Steve elija el sillón, pero se sienta a su lado.

—Salud —dice Steve, tintineando sus vasos juntos.

—Salud —repite Tony—. Por las vacaciones que, con suerte, no apestarán demasiado.

Steve resopla, se ríe. —Beberé por eso. Gracias por invitarme.

—Un placer —Tony dice con un guiño—. La casualidad y todo eso.

Navega a través de la multitud de canales y ve que «Vacaciones de Navidad en National Lampoon» está comenzando. Es un clásico navideño por una razón, y Tony cree que reírse de las payasadas de Griswold debería ayudarlo a mantenerse despierto. Lo hace, al menos al principio y Tony decide que lo mejor es ver a Steve realmente disfrutando de la película. Es un humor sencillo, después de todo, bastante atemporal y en su mayoría payasadas, aunque a menudo un poco burdo. Steve es reservado al principio, pero cuando la familia ha caminado para encontrar el árbol perfecto, está riéndose de casi todo. Eso hace que Tony se dé cuenta de que nunca antes había visto a Steve reír. Como era de esperar, es tan hermoso como la sonrisa que obtuvo después de que se despertó al final de la Batalla de Nueva York.

Se necesita un esfuerzo sustancial para dejar de mirar a Steve y regresar a la película. Tony recuerda reírse hasta llorar cuando lo vio por primera vez con Jim, en la casa de la familia Rhodes en Filadelfia. Incluso habían despertado a sus padres con toda la risa. Es uno de los mejores recuerdos de Navidad de Tony, con su familia elegida en lugar de la de sangre, lo que no sorprende en absoluto. Está contento de que la película parezca estar animando las fiestas de Steve.

Tony se siente cómodo, reclinándose en su asiento y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que abra los ojos, sorprendido de haberlos cerrado. Es una batalla constante después de eso, sus ojos se cierran, incluso si está haciendo todo lo posible por permanecer despierto. Uno de sus últimos pensamientos conscientes es que no debería haber comido tanto.

* * *

***.*.***

* * *

_Sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo, un poco más de poder, no puede dejar que destruyan a Nueva York. La bomba tintinea contra la armadura y él empuja y empuja y ahí está el agujero de gusano. Sólo un poco, un poco más..._

_Sus botas golpean la torre, pero él la tiene, está volando directamente hacia el agujero en el cielo._

_Pepper no responde a su llamada y de repente está en el espacio, en la nada. Es negro, tan vasto, tan lleno de nada, pero también lleno de estrellas, con el enemigo, tantos de ellos._

_La voz de JARVIS se está cortando, el HUD se oscurece y él está solo, solo, casi no quiere soltar la bomba..._

—Shhh. Está bien.

Tony jadea despierto, totalmente desorientado. No está recibiendo oxígeno correctamente, como en el traje, no fue hecho para el espacio. Sin embargo, aquí es brillante, no oscuro, y alguien está hablando con dulzura.

—Estás a salvo, Tony, cálmate...

El aire aún no llega, pero Tony levanta una palma temblorosa hacia la voz, y oh, oh, es Steve. Algo se afloja en sus entrañas, al menos un poco, porque Steve no es una amenaza. Si él dice que está bien, debe estarlo. Tony deja caer su brazo, se frota el pecho con el otro y toca el reactor de arco para asegurarse de que está allí. No puede hacer que sus pulmones funcionen correctamente.

»Sí, eso es. Soy sólo yo, estamos en tu casa en la Quinta Avenida, nada de que preocuparnos —dice Steve, tranquilo y lento, como si esto fuera perfectamente normal.

La conciencia de la situación vuelve rápidamente, seguida de la mortificación. Mierda, vaya manera de hacer el ridículo. Tony quiere que aparezca un agujero en el suelo esta vez, para que pueda desaparecer en él.

Bromearía, pero no puede en este momento, no cuando los recuerdos aún son tan crudos. En cambio, endereza su asiento y se cubre la cara mientras se inclina hacia abajo, de modo que está acostado sobre sus muslos, con el dorso de las manos apoyado en las rodillas. Joder, esto es malo; odiaría que alguien lo viera así, pero aun más Steve. ¿En qué está pensando? Él lo eliminará del equipo.

—¿Está bien si te toco? —Steve está preguntando, sigue siendo una cuestión de hecho y no amenazante. Tony quiere objetar, pero Steve comienza a frotar pequeños círculos apretados entre sus omóplatos y es tan relajante que las lágrimas llenan sus ojos. Oh Dios no, por favor no, él no quiere llorar encima de todo—. Sólo sacúdeme si te molesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony niega porque ayuda. Su respiración es cada vez más fácil, por ejemplo.

»Bien. Ve despacio, no te apresures.

—Esto es vergonzoso —Tony murmura para sí mismo después de unos minutos y es capaz de unir palabras.

—No, no lo es —responde Steve, aún frotándole la espalda como si fuera un niño. Tony resopla con incredulidad—. Entonces me avergüenzo al menos dos veces por semana —agrega.

¿Capitán América tiene pesadillas que le llevan a ataques de pánico? Tony gira la cabeza hacia un lado, lo suficiente para mirarlo con un ojo. Steve se ve bastante serio. Tal vez no lo deje en el banquillo después de todo.

—¿De verdad?

Steve se encoge de hombros. —Solía ser más frecuente que eso —comenta—. También lo odio, pero la conmoción por el combate (3) no es vergonzosa.

—No —admite Tony. Si alguien tiene razones legítimas para sufrir de trastorno de estrés postraumático ese es Steve Rogers.

—¿Pasa a menudo? —Steve pregunta, mirando de regreso a la televisión. Tony piensa que si no responde, Steve no insistirá.

—Demasiado —admite Tony con un suspiro. Mantiene para sí mismo que es casi cada vez que intenta dormir—. Estoy tan jodidamente cansado.

Al menos ahora está respirando normalmente. Con pesar, se sienta, quita la mano de Steve y luego se recuesta en su asiento de nuevo. En la película, Clark está investigando las luces de su casa y eso hace que Tony sonría por reflejo.

—Dios amo esa parte —admite.

Steve le sonríe. —¿Sí?

—Mi escena favorita se acerca.

Él se ve atrapado en la parte de atrás y adelante mientras Clark y su esposa prueban las luces. Cuando ocurre la gran iluminación, Tony se queda a ciegas cuando estallan y todo lo que sigue. Steve también se ríe con ganas, y Tony finalmente se relaja. Es una película tan estúpida, pero visiblemente todo lo que necesita ahora. Para su completa sorpresa, sus ojos se están cerrando de nuevo y Steve se da cuenta.

—Duerme —dice—. Está bien.

Quedarse dormido por accidente es una cosa, pero sería un verdadero anfitrión de mierda para hacerlo ahora. —Pero tú-

—Estoy bien Tony. Terminaré esto-

—¿Te quedarás? —Tony odia que salga necesitado—. Sabes que Rosa te hizo una habitación, se sentiría insultada si te fueras. —Ahí, eso está mejor.

—No puedo hacer eso, entonces. Me quedaré —Steve está de acuerdo con una sonrisa—. Empuja tu asiento hacia atrás otra vez —exige, haciendo lo mismo.

Tony lo hace y se sorprende cuando Steve lleva a Tony cerca para descansar contra su pecho, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Steve ha doblado su otro brazo detrás de su cuello y se ve totalmente tranquilo, sus ojos bailan con humor.

—¿No demasiado avanzado? —pregunta.

—Me encantan los mimos, Capitán —responde Tony con una sonrisa propia, poniéndose cómodo.

Claro, esa es una oportunidad única en la vida, seguro, y él no la dejará pasar. Esos pectorales son una excelente almohada y siente ganas de ronronear cuando los dedos de Steve se deslizan por su cabello, rasguñando su cuero cabelludo.

—Duerme. Te sacudiré si creo que estás teniendo un mal sueño otra vez.

—Gracias —dice Tony, siguiendo con un enorme bostezo.

Steve está proporcionando calor como un calentador de ambiente y Tony se mueve más cerca, lanzando un brazo sobre su pecho. Debería tomarse un momento para saborear esto; ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha estado cálido, cómodo, con el estómago lleno y sintiéndose tan seguro.

A pesar de que trata de llegar al final de la película, sacudido de vez en cuando por la risa de Steve, se queda dormido antes de los créditos.

* * *

***.*.***

* * *

Se despierta con el estruendo de su almohada, lo que le parece extraño. Hasta que Tony se da cuenta de que su cabeza todavía está en el hombro de Steve, que está roncando ligeramente. Nada indigno, por supuesto que no, mientras que Tony podría haber babeado un poco en su camisa, maldita sea.

La televisión está apagada y, para sorpresa de Tony, el sol se ha levantado afuera, lo que significa que logró pasar la noche sin más pesadillas. No ha tenido tanto sueño ininterrumpido en meses.

No está completamente cómodo; el hombro de Tony está dolorido por dormir sobre él sin moverse. Ah, y estar en su ropa pegada a un muy caliente —en todos los sentidos— Súper Soldado lo ha dejado un poco sudoroso. Pero la sensación de seguridad sigue ahí y la vista es francamente espectacular.

Steve se ha quedado dormido con la cabeza inclinada hacia Tony, sus rasgos relajados y suaves, y él es hermoso. La forma en que sus pestañas doradas se abren casi hace que Tony desee que él fuera un artista o un poeta, es tan ridículamente hermoso.

No puede resistirse a levantarse y quitar un mechón de pelo de la frente de Steve. Su respiración cambia instantáneamente y Tony se maldice por haberlo despertado.

Con cuidado, coloca su brazo donde estaba antes, mientras Steve abre lentamente sus ojos tan azules. Tony estaba conteniendo la respiración, pero cuando Steve le sonríe suavemente es como si todo el oxígeno se hubiera desvanecido nuevamente.

—Hey —Steve masculla.

—Feliz Navidad —Tony responde tan silenciosamente como puede.

La sonrisa de Steve se ensancha. —Sí. Feliz Navidad.

Tony está repentinamente cegado por un intenso deseo de besar a Steve, que afortunadamente él controla.

Tratando de hacerlo lo más natural posible, Tony rueda y se pregunta qué diablos fue eso. Sí, Steve es hermoso, y sólo por ese motivo ha besado a la gente, pero la sensación de calor en su pecho no es sólo de lujuria, lo que es preocupante.

No puede empezar a enamorarse de su líder de equipo sólo porque se mostró compasivo con una pesadilla, eso es absurdo. Por supuesto, está el resto de él, una leyenda viviente que está a la altura de la leyenda, como le dijo a Loki.

Pero sigue siendo una idea ridícula, Steve no puede estar interesado a pesar de que inició el abrazo. Se ha salvado de los pensamientos que giran en su cabeza por Rosa, que aparece en la puerta.

— ** _¡Antonio!_** —exclama ella, pequeños puños en sus caderas—. ¡Tenía tu habitación lista!

Él le sonríe. —Lo siento Mima. Nos dormimos viendo una película.

Rosa sacude la cabeza. —Incorregible.

Tony se levanta y camina hacia Rosa, luego la levanta en un abrazo de oso. Es tan fácil, es ligera y frágil como un pájaro y él la besa en la mejilla mientras se ríe y chilla. — ** _Feliz Navidad, abuela._**

Allí, eso debería eliminar los impulsos de besos de su sistema. Recibe una palmada en la mejilla mientras pone a Rosa en el suelo. — ** _Feliz Navidad Chiquito._**

Ella sonríe ampliamente, sus mejillas adorablemente rosas, y se vuelve hacia Steve. —¡Feliz Navidad Steve!

Él se ve divertido con sus travesuras. —Feliz Navidad señora Arroyo.

—Rosa, por favor —protesta ella—. ¿Te gustan los panqueques? A **_Antonio_** le gustan mucho los panqueques. Mezclé la masa anoche.

—Me encantan los panqueques —dice Steve, asintiendo.

—A los tontos no les gustan los panqueques —declara Tony. Él une su brazo con el de Rosa y comienza a caminar hacia la cocina—. Y los tuyos son los mejores Mima. Vamos, Steve.

Si es verdad que el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago, Tony está medio convencido de que Steve le propondrá a Rosa al final del día. El hombre _ama_ los panqueques de Rosa casi tanto como ella está encantada de descubrir cuánto apetito tiene.

Tony se inclina hacia atrás y mira el espectáculo, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras Rosa usa cuatro sartenes de hierro fundido diferentes para producir más y más bondades doradas, que Steve demuele rápidamente. Él intenta varias coberturas al principio, pero siempre vuelve a la miel de maple.

Como sucedió en el parque, la invitación escapa de su boca.

—Quédate con nosotros —dice. Steve lo mira, con las mejillas hinchadas como una ardilla, sin entenderlo. Tony precisa su pensamiento, que podría haberse producido sin ser visto, pero ahora parece ser la mejor idea—. Por la semana. Quédate con nosotros, aquí, para las vacaciones.

Rosa jadea. —¡Qué maravillosa idea **_Antonio_**!

Ella debe estar emocionada de que Tony no planeé irse hoy mismo, lo que francamente había sido el plan cuando hizo que Azim lo dejara aquí.

—Pero- —Steve está mirando de él a Rosa y de vuelta, con los ojos un poco abiertos—. No puedo impor-

—Ni siquiera termines esa palabra —interrumpe Tony—. Ayudaremos a Rosa, será divertido.

No puede dejar que Steve regrese a su apartamento solo, sería cruel. Y Tony tampoco quiere estar solo, aunque sabe que tiene suerte de tener a su Mima y debería disfrutarlo mientras pueda.

Su última frase le gana un ligero toque ofendido al brazo por la propia dama. —¡Puedo hacer mi trabajo, **_Chiquito_**!

Él ríe. —¡Por supuesto que puedes Mima! —Tony vocaliza _«¿por favor?»_ sobre su cabeza y Steve deja de estar boquiabierto y finalmente sonríe.

—Está bien. Sólo si puedo ayudar, sin embargo —él pone como condición.

Rosa resopla, pero no puede parecer malhumorada por mucho tiempo, está muy encantada.

—¡Bien! —ella cede, sonriendo—. ¡Haré una lista! ¿Irás a la tienda de comestibles **_Antonio_**?

—Te dije que llamaras a JARVIS para que te trajeran la comida, Mima —dice Tony.

— ** _¿JARVIS puede elegir tomates maduros? Creo que no_** —responde ella.

—Hacen eso en la tienda, Mima. Juro que entregan muy buenos tomates. Especialmente con la propina que doy. —Ella cruza los brazos, y él cede—. Está bien, está bien, vamos a ir a la tienda de comestibles.

—¿Están incluso abiertos? —Steve pregunta.

—Buena pregunta.

Una revisión rápida revela que la mayoría de las tiendas de comestibles están cerradas, pero Tony hace un trato con Rosa. Por hoy, se conformarán con lo que ella ya preparó. El refrigerador está lleno —después de todo— y ella tiene más comida en el congelador. Mañana se enfrentarán a las tiendas.

Más tarde, durante una ducha necesaria, Tony comienza por segunda vez a analizarse. Le preocupa que podría haber sido demasiado entusiasta con su oferta. Tuvieron una agradable velada y un buen desayuno, también una buena noche, su mente traidora se desvanece, pero ¿y si pelean de nuevo? Una semana es mucho tiempo. Tony podría incluso tener esa necesidad de besarlo otra vez y arruinar todo.

Pero rescindir su invitación sería una mierda para Steve, además de que le rompería el corazón a Rosa, ella ha estado tarareando y rebotando desde que se lo ofreció. Tony adivina que tendrán que tomarlo un día a la vez.

Después de su ducha, Tony se encuentra en medio de un afeitado meticuloso cuando comienza a enloquecer nuevamente.

Se está acicalando, maldita sea.

Quiere lucir bien, y eso significa que espera que Steve se dé cuenta y eso es decididamente una pendiente resbaladiza. Si hay una cosa que desea evitar durante mucho tiempo —pagó lo que le correspondía este año, muchas gracias— es un dolor de corazón. No, debe tener cuidado. Mantener sus emociones bajo control. Puede hacer amigos, no hay problema. _Infierno_ , él estaba enamorado de Rhodey al principio y eso resultó bien.

Tony termina metiéndose en unos vaqueros y un cálido suéter rojo que Rosa le ha puesto en la cómoda, como si todavía necesitara su ayuda para elegir su ropa. Después de una última revisión de su cabello, Tony resuelve que está listo para enfrentar esta semana con Steve con la cabeza en alto.

Suena el timbre de la puerta, probablemente el empleado de Stark Industries que trajo el Audi con tracción en las cuatro ruedas que solicitó a JARVIS. Necesitan ir a la casa de Steve, por su ropa y todo.

Se ofreció a llevar a Steve a ir de compras por la calle, pero casi le hizo dudar de todo. No importa lo que digan algunas personas, Tony puede elegir sus batallas. Bajando las escaleras hacia la entrada, Tony casi se tropieza cuando Steve lo mira y... se ilumina, como si no lo hubiera visto en los últimos veinte minutos.

El dulce bebé Jesús está tratando de matarlo en su cumpleaños o algo así.

—¿Puedo conducir? —Steve pregunta, girando la llave en su índice.

Tony apenas deja que su conductor real lo haga, pero es Navidad. Y es Steve. —Por supuesto.

—Rosa dice que debes ponerte esto —dice Steve. Es un par de botas de invierno y un abrigo hinchado que lo harán parecer como el Bib Michelin que ella encontró en algún lado. Está a punto de protestar cuando Steve agrega—: Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos, es un día hermoso, pero hace frío.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me obligarás a pasar tiempo afuera? —Tony se queja por el espectáculo, poniéndose las botas. Tiene que admitir que es mucho más apropiado para el clima que sus zapatos de cuero.

—Puedes apostar que lo haré —dice Steve, alegre.

Está bien, Tony también tiene un par de ideas entre estas líneas, como patinar y otras cosas en las que no pensará como citas. No señor.

Está a punto de ponerse el abrigo cuando Steve le toca el brazo. Tony levanta la vista, sorprendido de que esté tan cerca y Steve sonríe tímidamente.

—Lo siento, se veía suave. Quería comprobarlo.

Tony se muerde la lengua. _«No le digas a Steve que puede tocar todo lo que quiera»_. —Cachemira —espira.

—Por supuesto —sonríe Steve, dejando caer su mano. Da un paso alrededor de él y abre la puerta, luego se gira brevemente para agregar con una sonrisa más tímida—: el rojo es realmente tu color.

¿Eso fue coqueteo? Tony se queda boquiabierto a la espalda de Steve, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho. Ciertamente se sentía así. Sin atreverse a esperar, sigue a Steve, listo para cualquier cosa.

* * *

***.*.***

* * *

(Pasan la semana haciendo comida con Rosa y luego comiendo demasiado, viendo películas y jugando de manera muy competitiva en las cartas y los juegos de mesa —irá en el futuro reglamento de los Vengadores que el Monopoly está prohibido para siempre—. Ah, y más cosas al aire libre de las que Tony ha hecho en los últimos diez años juntos. Tony también se enamora de manera irrevocable con cada broma, sonrisa y amabilidad y quizás incluso más rápido cuando Steve es un gilipollas descarado. Y cuando, en medio de Times Square, Steve levanta la barbilla de Tony después de que la bola cae y lo besa, es el final perfecto para las mejores vacaciones que haya tenido.)

> El fin

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Todo lo escrito con negrita está en español en el original
> 
> (2) 1.52 cm
> 
> (3) Steve dice aquí "Shell shock" que se refiere «neurosis de guerra». Es un término adoptado en la Primera GM para describir los síntomas del estrés post-traumático (TEPT o PSTD, en inglés) antes de que se descubriera dicha patología. 
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Planeaba publicar esto más adelante, pero no sé si tendré tiempo, así que lo publico ahora jaja. Espero que les guste. Es un pequeño One Shot que me enamoró la primera vez que lo leí y pensé "tengo que traducirlo", algo sencillo y lleno de fluff de estos dos idiotas <3 
> 
> Besos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos para estas próximas fiestas, 
> 
> ELODTC.


End file.
